Santa's Beard
by Starlover88 and Moonlover13
Summary: Nessie wants to meet Santa.... the real, REAL Santa. How to convince her that's the real Santa?


**Based on Santa's Beard by the Beach Boys (Song on my profile)**

**If I was Stephanie Meyer I highly doubt I'd be living where I do, but in Forks in a big white house with one side full of windows because my friends would've forced me there in search of Edward, or maybe I'd be in the process of being threatened by one of my friends by knife point for Rob's cell phone number actually.... kidding... sorta lol. In other words, I obviously don't own Twilight. **

**As always, thanks to Alyssa/Moonlover13 for brainstorming with me :)

* * *

**

" I wanna meet Santa Claus."

Everyone in the room froze. How were you suppose to respond to that, especially when you couldn't avoid the subject with everyone decorating the ten foot Christmas tree together?

"Uh, what?"

I wanna meet Santa Claus, the _real_ Santa, Jacob." Nessie said holding her hand out for me to touch. I did so reluctantly, her quickly going through pictures she had seen of Santa, her looking through Edward's Christmas CD collection, and him playing Santa Claus is Coming to Town in the background on the piano. Why did he have to suddenly have an obsession with Christmas music?

I turned to glare at Seth who was doing his best _not_ to cover up his amusement with the situation. Giggling, real lady like Seth, real lady like.

"We'll take you to see him tomorrow, Sweetie." Alice said, snatching Nessie off the ground and kissing her cheek.

I caught a look of relief on Edward's face briefly as Alice swung Nessie around in a circle. Apparently not only were we majorly making up for last year's lack of Christmas, but we were going completely overboard with it....and I thought it was bad when they covered the house in Christmas lights, had a five foot tall pile of presents, listened to Edward play Christmas music for at least two hours every day since Halloween, and bought at least one tree for _every_ room.

"We'll take you to Port Angeles tomorrow so you can see him. He'll be in the department store!" Alice said excitedly, "Then we can go Christmas shopping!"

"Alice, it's the middle of December. Do you really think _we, _a family of_ vampires_ should go shopping in the middle of the Christmas shopping rush?" Bella asked, looking at Alice like she was crazy. Seth coughed, catching Bella's attention.

"Sorry, family of vampires and werewolves?"

"You make it sound like we're out to attack and eat the whole mall. What are we going to do, kidnap Santa?" I asked laughing. Nessie turned and glared at me. I quit laughing. The power that girl has over me....

"_I can't believe we're doing this Edward. I can't believe that she talked us all into this."_ I thought as we got out of his Volvo, Nessie, Bella, Alice, and Emmett in tow.

He shrugged and gave me that look that plainly said 'She's your imprint.... my daughter.'

"Jacob!" Nessie exclaimed suddenly putting her hand in mine and showing me her forgotten list in the car. Edward was already handing it to her. She smiled up at him and watched as he melted.

"You ready to see Santa!?" Emmett asked yelling loudly, grabbing her off the ground and into his arms. Nessie nodded happily, climbing to sit on his shoulders.

Two hours later of standing in line later we all were getting a bit bored. Nessie was nervous, almost shaking. Emmett had been doing his best to distract her until he tried using Alice's head as a arm rest and soon regretted it when she started threatening him.

"Is that really Santa? The _real_ Santa?" Nessie whispered to me.

"That's really Santa." I replied melting as I looked at her. So adorable.

As soon as we got to the front of the line, I started to think of potential problems. The thing with half of your genes being vampire.... you're hard to convince.

"Hi, what's your name?" Santa asked Nessie as soon as Bella had put her down on his lap.

"Nessie." She replied, hand slightly twitching as if she wanted to put it against his face, but handing him her Christmas list first. She frowned as her elbow hit his stomach. Oh no.

"That's an interesting name. What do you want from Santa this year?"

"Nessie!" Edward yelled half a second before she grabbed his beard and pulled. Hard.

"Oh dear." Alice mumbled watching Santa as he tried to stop Nessie. Showing a bit too much strength to be normal for someone who looked her age, she pulled the pillow out from underneath his red jacket anyway.

I cringed as Edward ran a hand threw his hair and we heard cries coming from behind us.

"Half of those kids behind us now think like Nessie, that Santa isn't real." He muttered to Bella as she rushed forward to grab Nessie.

"You're not Santa!" Nessie said louder than I had ever heard her talk before. She picked now of all times to decide to be loud? Cue more tears.

"He's just helping Santa, Nes!" Emmett roared, making sure that all the other kids heard him.

"You can leave now." One of the mall workers said, glaring at Bella as she quickly took a furious Nessie away.

Christmas wasn't looking to merry after the mall Santa fiasco. Nessie was still furious with us all, we had all spent at least an hour each trying to convince her.

"It's Christmas Eve Nessie, don't you want to hear some Christmas songs?" Edward pleaded. She turned to him, glared, then turned back to starring out the window, watching the snow fall.

"Want to go make a snowman?" I asked sitting next to her on the ground. Short of taking her to the North Pole, we had no idea what to do.

She stood up and went to Bella, putting her hand on her face.

Bella sighed, nodding, "Ok, we'll go put you to bed."

I kissed her on the forehead as Bella and Edward walked by with her.

"I'm telling you Nessie, Santa's coming tonight! I'll bet you all of my presents!" Emmett yelled after them.

"Deal." She said quietly, burying her face into Bella's shoulder.

"Poor Nessie." Esme said as soon as we couldn't hear the family anymore.

"I can't believe I didn't see that coming." Alice groaned.

"Too late now. Hope she likes my presents." Emmett replied turning on a football game.

"Considering we bought them for her and you to use anyway, I'm guessing she will." Rosalie snorted hitting him on the arm.

An hour later Edward and Bella came back to mope with the rest of us. We all sat there, me dozing off occasionally for a few hours until Edward jumped suddenly and looked at Alice.

"_What_ was that?"

"I don't know." She replied frowning, with that far off look in her eyes.

She and Edward simultaneously ran out of the house, towards his own house. The rest of us frowned and followed.

"Edward-" Bella called after him.

"Shh!" Alice said, cutting her off as we reached the house.

"Someone else has been here?" Rosalie screeched as the scent hit us.

"They aren't here anymore." Alice said as she opened the door, we all started in but stopped as Nessie came running at us.

"Look!" She happily yelled. Wait... what? Shouldn't she be yelling for help instead?

She threw herself at me holding her hand against my face. Ok so there are presents inside. So she got even more presents than I thought she would.

Alice rushed in the house and came out looking even more confused.

"I didn't buy any of those presents in there. Neither did any of us." She said in awe handing over a piece of parchment over to Carlisle.

_My Dear Cullens,_

_I am terribly sorry for not delivering your family's gifts last year, but I had figured that you all had quite enough to deal with at the time. I heard about your issue at the mall a few days ago and hope that Nessie will forgive me for having one of my helpers there instead of me. _

_Have a Holly Jolly Christmas, _

_Santa Claus_

_P.S. Emmett, don't forget that Nessie gets your presents.

* * *

_

**That is what happens when you combine end of the semester homework stress, the Beach Boy's Ultimate Christmas Album, and Twilight.... then the horror of realizing that the plot you stole-er **_**borrowed**_** from one of the Beach Boy's songs would only work with Nessie as the main character, so you latch on to what you think is the best concept ever for a Christmas Twilight story to boot Nessie out as the main character. However with that last part.... I'm going to try to continue this story with my amazing concept (that I'm not going to share), but I'm not entirely sure if I have found a plot to go with the concept, which is driving me insane since I've been thinking about it for about two weeks now. Urgh. **

**Thanks for reading, sorry if it sucked (like I believe it does), but I haven't written anything Twilight before, not to mention I haven't written at all since April. The joy of too much homework, a couple of family deaths, and going three months without a computer. I appreciate reviews, especially today since I posted this instead of studying for a final I have in a few hours :) **


End file.
